Camp Crossroads
by Logan Emery
Summary: Bella Swan is a bad girl, she swares, she smokes ect. What happens when Bella gets arrested and is sent to a camp for boys and girls to get over there problems? Guess who she sees? Edward Cullen. Guess who's her roommate? Edward Cullen. UPDATED 4/13/08!
1. Chapter 1 Jail Bird

Title: Camp Crossroads

**//A.N: I decided to start off this story with an authors WARNING. Please read this before continuing, you might not understand my story. **

**The Bella Swan we all know and love from Twilight, is nothing like this. In my story, Bella is a bitch, she is a rocker, she is an interesting person. Please ALSO note, she curses a hell of a lot! D**

**Also, the Edward Cullen we all know and love, broody, quite, would never hurt anyone? Eh...not so much here.**

**I'm a dark person, this story idea was floating around in my head for a LONG time before I put it on paper.**

**Also know, Jacob lovers, this story is NOT friendly to him, so sorry, but I just don't like Jake...at all...ever...o0**

**Anyways, Enjoy! You've been warned!//**

_Searing pain, gripping and tearing at my skull._

I take a deep breath, '_Just checking to see if your alive?_' a dark thought flashes inside in my mind. I sigh and concentrate on trying to get rid of my headache...

"What's going to happen to her?" I hear my mother ask, even though it's muffled by the walls it still sounds as cold and uncaring as it always has.

"Miss. Swan, your daughter was found robbing a five and ten store for a pack of cigarettes." says a male voice. My eyes then snap open I can clearly see the jail cell I am being held captive in.

I clearly remember breaking into the store, I also remember picking the lock, grabbing the cigs and packing the hell outta there. Then, I remember getting hit by a cop. Its not unusual, living in New York city lets the police play good cop bad cop, and so far, everyone's a bad cop.

"I don't give a fuck!" My mothers cold voice sets in once more, "Just tell me when I can take my brat home!"

The man sighs, I'm guessing he's a cop, probably a rookie, "Miss. Swan your daughter has broken the law more than once, I can't let her go. It's jail or a camp for problem causing teenagers."

I freeze. Jail? Camp? FUCK!

My mothers crackle of a laugh sets in, "I don't care what you do with the bitch." I sigh, yep, she's the loving type.

"She's your daughter." the man says, the shock visible in his tone. Clearly he's new here.

My mothers crackle begins once more, "She's the product of a one night stand! I could care less about her!"

"FUCK YOU!" I scream, the words echoing off the jailcell walls. _I fucking hate her._

I then hear the clinking sound of keys, a police officer, I'm guessing the one talking to my mother, slowly opens the jail cell with caution, the expression clear on his face, he was scared.

He walked over to me and took out a pair of handcuffs and shoved them in my face. I'd seen this before, cops do shit like this to scare you, to push you. I guess he didn't know that I like to push back.

"You gonna uses those on me, copper? Or are you looking for a little fun?" I ask him, giving him an evil grin. He paled, becoming more nervous.

Quickly he grabbed the cuffs and chained my hands behind me. I got up and he walked me out of the jail cell. The first thing I saw, was my mother.

"Look what you've gone and done now you fucking slut!" My mother yelled, several police officers turned there heads to see my pale thin mother, smoking a cigarette. She was trying to kill me with her glare while she continued to puff away.

"Whats going to happen to her?" My mother asks again, the police officer looks up and walks me over to a desk and a chair, after putting me in the chair he turned to her,"In a case such as hers, we would send her to a camp for problem causing teenagers." '_Again, CAMP?_' I laughed dryly at his responce.

He continues, "We need to fill out some paper work on your daughter." He glances at me and then at her.

She nods, still to absorbed in her own cigarette. The officer, or Mark as his name tag clearly state, (Rookie Mark Johnson, told ya, rookie.) nods and begins filling out information on a paper. He looks up suddenly, "What's her name?"

My mother looks at him confused, the confusion was real on her face. She didn't even know my name. I laughed and turned to him, "Bella. I'm Bella Swan." I glanced at my mother, "Forgetting my name again, Renee? It makes sense, you've been calling me a slut and a whore for so long now, I'd figured that you'd forgotten everything about me." I said, the mockery of her visible in my tone.

The Rookie cop, Mark, sighs and grabs me and pulls me up. "I hope you enjoy Camp Crossroads, Bella. It might just changed your ways."

I snorted, and then stopped. I wanted to say something to her. "Renee." I call, Mark stops walking and I turn around to face her. "Go fuck yourself." I said in a tone that carried so much hatred and pain, I knew it had affected her because she'd gone pale and dropped her cigarette.

Camp Crossroads here I come.

**//A.N: I have several other chapters for this story written, If I get some reviews I will definitly continue it, but it might just be to dark for some of you guys.**

**If you wish to continue, and you don't think I'm insane, Edward will show up in the next chapter as a bad boy waring tight jeans, and guess what, a Camp Crossroads, Bella finds out that girls get paired up with boys for the roommate arrangements.**

**And GUESS what bad boy is sharing Bella's room? D//**


	2. Chapter 2 He's a God!

**//You like me! You really like! AND you don't think I'm insane!**

**Thank you all SO much for the reviews, because of all of them, I decided to update! Anyways, much love.**

**P.S. In this chapter, a woman named Hamilton shows up, there is a woman I know from my own school with the last name of Hamilton, and I hate her guts. So, for my own personal enjoyment, she gets what's coming to her! Enjoy!//**

He's staring at me.

You can't even see his eyes because of the black sunglasses he's waring. I can see my own reflection through them, and I'm sick of it. I glance at his police badge and then down at the gun rested in his arms. When I got on this bus, he told me four words, ''You run, I shoot.'' I wasn't in the 'getting shot in the head' mood, so I wasn't going anywhere.

I'm on a bus to Camp Crossroads. Yesterday, I was in New York getting a pathetic talk from that rookie cop, apparently I'm a 'bad person' and he is 'sick of people like me' all the got from me was an eye roll.

I glanced out the window, for the past three hours all I've seen is desert. Hot burning sun frying the dirt making it crack. I squint my eyes to look closer at the upcoming horizon. Three gray buildings surrounded by a barb wired fence, the bus slowly picks up speed. I can clearly see people now dressed in jeans and black shirts. Every...single...one of them...

The bus stopped and a woman with fire red hair stepped on, I tried really hard not to laugh at her cathloic school girl outfit. Small skirt, long socks and a horrible green sweater.

"Hello Bella. I'm Miss. Hamilton" She said to me, "Welcome to Camp Crossroads, here we help teenagers with there problems."

I glared at her, "Problems?" I echo. Her kind smile and manor vanished for a brief moment.

"All teenagers have problems, here we try to help you remove them, and you can change and be a better person." She says, her smile now back in place.

I open my mouth to say something, an insult, a response, but I found that I was to tired to do anything.

Hamilton glanced at the police officer and he nodded. Pulling me up and walking off the bus.

XxX

I was walking down a long hallway with Ms. Catholic School girl, Hamilton. We came to a large black door and she turned to me, "Bella?"

"Yeah?" I asked, itching to get out of these cuffs.

"There is a policy here a Camp Crossroads, we have boys and girls room together. You'll be sharing a room with..." She paused checking the paper in her hand, "Mr. Edward Cullen. He was arrested a few weeks ago. We here believe that if teenagers talk through there problems together, they'll change and be a better person." She said, perk and smiling...I _want_ to slap her.

"You do realize," I ask her, "That teenage pregnancy is a problem? You'll need a hell of a lot of condoms if your rooming girls and boys together." I say, snorting with laughter.

She glares at me, "Bella, we have officers walking past theses hall ways every minute. If anything is herd that resembles..." She paused, looking for the right word, "teenagers fraternizing with each other, they will run in with a loaded gun."

I glared at her, now, really _wanting_ to slap her.

She smiled, her perfect white teeth shining, "Now, let's meet your roommate, okie dokie?"

I sigh and nod as she opens the door.

XxX

The room was dark, it consisted of two desks, two beds side by side each other, one very small window and a night stand table.

I could tell..someone... was sitting on the bed, but it was to dark to see anything.

"Mr. Cullen," Hamilton's voice stated, "Please meet your roommate, Bella Swan."

Seconds later, the bedside table lamp turned on...reveling...a..god..

This 'Mr. Cullen' Had dirty blond hair, his golden eyes shined in the darkness of the room. I lowered my gaze to the rest of his body, the black shirt he was waring allowed his muscular chest to be shown, clearly, his dark tight jeans hugged his hips..very...well...

"Is she always like that?" His velvety smooth voice stopped my thinking. My eyes shot up and I shut my mouth with a _Snap!_

"No." I said, trying to make my voice sound convincing, when really it came out as more of a squeak...

He chuckled.

"Okay kiddies," Hamilton's annoying perky voice set in, I'd almost forgotten she was there, "I have to run, meetings and all. Edward, make Bella here feel at home, okay?"

"Right," he said, "Because being in jail would give anyone that homey feeling." The sarcasm was clear in his voice. I laughed.

Hamilton glared and quickly left the room.

I then looked down at my feet, finding them interesting.

"So, Bella," Edward say, making my eyes shoot up to meet his gaze, "What did you do to get here?"

I laughed at the memory, "I robbed a five and ten for a pack of cigs." I told him. "I would have gotten out, too. Only a fucking cop hit me." I added with an eye roll.

His eyes suddenly became dark, "Your alright, though."

I smirked, "Obviously."

He nodded, "I was stealing a car with my brothers." he told me. "Fucking cops always ruin all the fun, eh?"

I nodded. I was about to say something, when he cut me off.

"You know, when I first got here, and herd about the men and women as roommates, I didn't agree with the idea." he told me, his eyes skimming over my body, "But now...I'm liking this arrangement."

I tried to hide my grin and failed miserably.

Oh yes, this was going to be fun.

**//A.N: I know! Short and sweet. Edward is in it though! Be happy! Don't get mad! Get glad!**

**Sorry..hehe...**

**I PROMISE if I get good reviews with his chapter, I WILL have Edward in leather pants.**

**Please vote though! What should happen in the next chapter?**

**Bella finds Edward shirtless.**

**Edward finds Bella shirtless.**

**Bella find Edward in a towel after coming out of the shower.**

**Hamilton gets slapped.**

**Please vote! Please review! I'll love you forever! Thanks!//**


	3. Authors Note!

Author's Note:

Don't you just hate it when Authors use one page to say something?

Huh...me too...

Please read:

Alright, theres some confusion, I didn't mean to 'change' his appearance.

Since we don't know what Edward really looks like, all I can go on are guesses.

He was dirty blond hair. It's dark with some blond in it.

His eyes are gold for a reason—Its coming up!

Also, I herd a question! Are there vampires?

You bet!

Edward's eyes are gold for a reason, (My story! My rules!) I will explain it later!

I am SO glad you all enjoy this story!!

I will update TOMORROW if I can, (Tomorrow is 2/27/08)

Thanks so much!

Nicole

P.S,

PLEASE KEEP VOTING!

MUCH LOVE TO YOU FAITHFUL REVIEWERS!


	4. Chapter 3 Slapped and Shirtless

The hot water splashed against my face, washing away any traces of sleepiness. Last night I hadn't gotten much sleep, I found it hard to with Edward Cullen asleep two feet beside me. I remember glancing at him at least twenty times last night, he hadn't moved once, no snoring, nothing. For a brief thirty seconds I thought he was dead but then the slow rise and fall of his chest removed any worries. By four am, I fell asleep, and here at the camp, the alarm clocks are set to wake everyone up at six thirty. I was dead tired.

I removed my shirt, leaving me in my blue bra as I began to get ready to take a shower. I pulled the shower glass back and turned on the hot water, with one quick motion I spun around so I could remove the rest of my clothes, and thats when I fell.

When I turned on the water, a puddle had formed at my feet creating a danger zone for a person like myself. I hit the floor with a yelp, Suddenly, I saw Edward rushing in my aid.

"Bella!" He shouted, "Are you alright?"

I nodded, still in pain, "Owe." was my only response. I glanced at Edward and my eyes widened, he was shirtless.

He helped me stand up and I quickly shook off any other waves of pain, and then realized I was still topless. I glanced down at the unclothed potion of my body and up at a grinning Edward.

"Blue looks stunning on you, love." He told me, his voice velvety smooth as always.

I growled at him, "Get out."

"Fine! All I'm going to say is, my payment for helping you out just now? Seeing you topless." He added with an evil grin as he left the room. I swear, I could_ kill _him.

XxX

"So, do you plan on falling again today?" Edward asked me, when I walked out of the bathroom. I glared at him, angry at him, and angry at the fact that he had put on a shirt.

"No, I don't _PLAN_ to. It just happens." I told him with a sigh. He laughed but didn't say anything.

"You know what," I told him, pointing my finger at him, "Fuck off! I don't care that you saw me shirtless! Be glad you did, moron, because that is as close as your going to get, from me."

He stopped laughing a look of sadness crossed his face, then an amused expression illuminated his face.

"Who knows, maybe you might find me irristible!" He said with a grin, DAMN him.

With an eye roll I replied, "No, I find you horrible, and annoying and a jackass!"

"Hey! I saved you from falling!"

I laughed, "No! I already fell!You just rushed in to see if I was dead!"

"No! I rushed in to see if you where okay!" He shouted.

We where clearly fighting now, although the subject of the fight was clearly stupid. I couldn't stop myself from shouting at him.

"Why the fuck do you even care, Cullen?"

"What happened to Edward?" he asked me. Huh?

"EDWARD was dropped on the head as a baby, and thrown out a window!" I shouted.

"No you moron!" He said, "You used to call me Edward!"

I rolled my eyes again, "FINE! Edward is a stupid, moronic man who acts like a complete jackass!"

"You've only known me a day!" he shouted back, clearly offended.

"Yeah? Well in this day I've realized that I am completely annoyed by your presence, and...Your an ass!"

"Will you PLEASE stop talking about my ass?" He rolled his eyes, stepping closer to me.

"WHAT! I wasn't...there wasn't..you asswh---" The rest of the sentence was cut off by his lips on mine.

Edward was kissing me, how it happened, I had no idea. It just did. He crushed my small body against his hard chest. The only thoughts going threw my mind where, that this felt so right. He picked me up, his lips never leaving mine, and kissed me into oblivion. _FUCK_ this was amazing! My legs wrapped around his waist and he held me tighter, I felt his hand reach under my shirt, when, I herd someone's voice stop everything.

"Miss. Swan, Mr. Cullen." Hamilton's cold voice set in. No fucking way, When did she get here?

I herd Edward curse under his breath as he put me down. His arm never left my waist, thank god for that. I thought I might tip over and faint...I was drunk on Edward Cullen...I wanted to giggle at the thought.

"Teenage relations are against rules here at Camp Crossroads." Hamilton told us, her voice firm, "This will not happen again, understood?"

"Fuck off." I said to her, trying to kill her with my glare.

"Miss. Swan, do NOT insult me, may I remind you that I am the better of us both? I have a home and a job, while you prance around acting like a slut and rob cigarette stores."

Awe, Fuck. I was pissed.

I couldn't even control myself, seconds later, my hand whipped back and I punched the bitch across the face. I watch with glee as she fell to the ground clutching her bleeding nose. Edward, grinned.

"You know what? I don't give a fuck! I don't care that you have a job, or money. I don't give a shit! I know how life is, and you don't. If someone threw your catholic school girl ass into my city, you'd be dead in ten seconds flat! DO NOT fuck with me again, or I'll break something else besides your nose, got me?" I screamed, extremely pissed off.

She nodded, clearly scared, and ran out of the room still holding her bleeding nose. That was when I felt two strong arms encircle my waist.

"That was brilliant, love." Edward said, kissing my cheek.

I couldn't say anything.

"Can we get back to doing what we where doing before, now?" He sounded uneasy, but hopeful. I nodded, turning around and kissing him...hard.

XXX

**//A.N: Wh00t! Shirtless Bella, Edward ANNND A bloody Hamilton! You have NO idea how happy I am, I was dancing while I wrote that.**

**A few things.**

**One, In this story, Edward and Bella's relationship is revolved around LUST, SEX AND...LUST!**

**This is not the normal sweet touchy Edward/Bella relationship that we all know. This is Nicole getting bored and being naughty. XD**

**Two, Hamilton got slapped! -dances- PRAZE THE LORD/MOSES!**

**Three, Thank you ALL SO MUCH for the reviews! I love you all and I am so sorry I've been so busy these past days. I'll try to update tomorrow, too!**

**Much love, Nicole//**


	5. Chapter 4 She's Bella!

**//A.N:**

**I LOVE YOU ALL! I have 73 Reviews so far for Camp Crossroads, I really want 100 for the next two chapters, so please enjoy!**

**Also, Edward & Bella's relationship has begun, there is not dating stage, just the being...well, you'll find out.**

**ENJOY EVERYONE!//**

My eyes shot open, I tried to remember what happened when a sleeping Edward next to me, clued me in.

I remember punching Hamilton, her leaving. I remember kissing Edward and him kissing me back. I remember falling back onto his bed and then...nothing.

Thats when I panicked.

I ripped the sheets off my body, to reveal my bra and panties. I hadn't fucked Edward...I was still a virgin. Yes, believe it or not, I, Bella Swan and a virgin. But no way in hell am I innocent, I just haven't fucked anyone yet.

The simple act of moving the sheets, made Edward wake up.

"Morning." He whispered, his eyes still closed. I grinned.

"Morning."

"What time is it?" he asked, berrying his face in my neck. His cold lips began sucking my flesh and I could not move. Luckily, the clock was right across from me.

"It's 5:30." I told him, although I didn't recognize my voice, it being filled with moans.

"Mmm.." He mumbled, "Good. I have a half an hour to kiss you."

I laughed, he is a walking talking sex god.

"You know," He mumbled, "You talk in your sleep." I froze, OH SHIT.

"Oh god...what did I say?"

He chuckled, "Something about donkeys, and then you said my name twice, that was fun. Oh, and you mentioned something about Hamilton, I believe you said, something about her getting what she deserved."

I rolled my eyes, thank god I didn't say anything to horribly embarrassing. "She did get what she deserved."

He nodded, his lips reaching my ear and he began kissing along my neck, I moaned.

He chuckled, "You think we'll have to get the blood out of the carpet? Or maybe she'll do it."

"I hope it doesn't come out. I want her to remember it for a long time."

"Babe," he said, finally lifting his head and looking me in the eyes, "You broke her nose, I doubt she'll forget that."

I giggled, "Good."

"Can I go back to kissing you, now?"

My reply, was my lips on his.

**XXX**

Edward and I had gotten dressed and we both where prepared to have the guards come and get us for our morning classes.

"I want you to meet my brothers." He said, "They where with me when I stole the car and there here now. Along with there girlfriends."

I glanced at him, "Yeah, sure. Whatever, _Cullen_." I added his last name just to tease him. It worked. He growled.

"Must we start this again, love?"

"Sure as hell we can." I replied, "But I think this time your going to be the one with the broken nose, not Hamilton."

He chuckled, and was about to reply with the guard came in.

"Time to go." He said, "Classes start NOW."

**XXX**

Edward and I where walking through the hallways, many people where there too, but the thing that stood out most was that everyone was staring at us, no wait, me.

"What the fuck?" I whispered, very confused.

"They know about you punching Hamilton." Edward replied, his hand moving to my waist as we walked.

"Oh. Looks I'm fucking famous." I grinned, he smirked.

We walked into a room, about ten or so people where there. Including a teacher and a guard. Edward guided me over to a table containing four people.

"Guys, this is Bella." Was all he said. The four people looked up.

"YOUR Bella?" A short brown haired girl said shocked, "The one who punched Hamilton?"

"And she appears to be the one to steal our Edward's heart." Another girl said, she wasn't looking at me though, her attention seemed fixated on her nails.

"Stop, Rosalie," Edward said, as we sat down. "Bella, that is Rosalie. The shorter girl is Alice. The man next to her is my brother Jasper."

Jasper nodded his greeting, I nodded back.

Edward continued, "The guy sitting next to Rosalie is Emmett, my other brother. Just ignore whatever he says."

The man in question, shot Edward a glare, "Hey! Your just worried I'll tell your little girlfriend embarrassing stories about you."

I laughed, "Will you?"

He grinned, "Oh yes."

Before anyone else could say anything, the teacher began her lesson. Through out the class the other people in the room would stare at me, wide eyed. _Fuck em. _I thought. If there scared of me, I'm fine.

**XXX**

"So," Alice said, turning to me as we all sat at a table during free period. "What was it like? Punching Hamilton?"

I laughed, "Felt so fucking good. She fell to ground holding her bloody nose and ran out."

Edward grinned, "It was amazing." I then felt his arm encircle my waist again, the place they had been most of the day. That was amazing.

"So what happened after?" Rosalie asked, looking from me to Edward.

"After?" He asked. She nodded.

"After she left. What happened?" She asked again, I froze.

"Uh...well.."I trailed off and then thought of something. "Apparently Edward found me punching Hamilton a turn on, so we made out for the rest of the night." I said shrugging, making it look like it wasn't a big deal.

He chuckled, "It was a big turn on." His lips then found my neck,_ Oh fucking hell, he's going to kill me one day by doing that._

He smiled in the crook on my neck, and we both ignored the stares we where getting from his family and everyone else in the room.

_Just fuck them._

**//AAAAH I love you all. PLEASE review, and I'll LOVE you even more!**

**Also, what do YOU think should happen in the next chapter? Because I, have no ideas.**

**So, help me out!**

**Much love,**

**Nicole.//**


	6. Chapter 5 Vampires?

**Disclaimer: No I do not own them.**

**Has ANYONE ever said they do?**

**What would happen if I said I did own them?**

**I OWN TWILIGHT! YEP! I OWN IT ALL!**

**--is killed by flying monkeys--**

**Alright, fine!**

**BUT I CAN STILL PLAY WITH EDWARD! MUAHHH!**

**//A.N:**

**This is possibly the last update for a while. I'm kind of grounded and in need of help. LOOOONG story….Well, enjoy the update!!**

**Also, some things in my life are happening and it's not of the good. It involves the real Hamilton, from my life, being a total bitch who needs to….die. So, if you read about lots of Hamilton bashing in the upcoming chapters, please forgive me.**

**Much love,**

**Nicole!//**

These past three weeks have been amazing, really.

Three weeks have passed since I punched Hamilton, and she hasn't shown her face….well, most of it. Half of her face is covered in gauze rap that makes her appear to have a giant snow ball on her head…

Two weeks ago, I found out some interesting things. Did I mention that Edward and his family are vampires? Oh, I see, I forgot that part.

He told me, after I told him something that would make a porn star blush. **(A.N.// Teehee sorry, that saying is from a movie I love!!//)** I remember the conversation clearly…

We where lying in bed, making out, his cold body was laying on top of mine, his lips….damn it they where amazing. I gasped when his hands traveled below my stomach. I froze.

"Mmmh…Edward." I said, moaning while he sucked on my neck.

He didn't reply.

"Edward…" I gasped, still trying to get his attention.

"Fucking hell, CULLEN!" I shouted, he stopped his sucking and glanced up at me. "I…look I've never…um…been with anyone…uh…like that..." I was blushing. Damn him! HOW he does this to me, I will never know.

He raised an eyebrow, and chuckled. "Never?"

I shook my head, I am willing to bet he has been with millions of women…thousands….

"Neither have I."

_WHAT?_

"No fucking way. You're a virgin?" I asked, shocked. He nodded. "Wow…huh…"

He chuckled again and went back to kissing my neck. He mumbled something against my flesh that I couldn't hear.

"What?" I asked, although my question came out as a moan, damn him and his wonderful lips….

He pulled up and looked at me, "I have to tell you something." He looked completely serious.

Awe, hell. This is it. He's going to tell me something horrible about himself….maybe he was born a woman or some shit like that. I waited for him to explain but I also prayed that his dick was 100 real…maybe he's gay….

"I…Emmett told me to tell you, I…no…my family and I need you to know." He told me, sighing heavily. I nodded and he continued. "Do you believe in vampires?"

His question caught me off guard, I laughed, "Yeah, sure I do."

"My family and I…are…vampires." He said slowly. That was his big news? Well, at least his Edward Jr. is real…. He didn't wait for me to say anything. He continued.

"I'm not proud of what I am, what we are. I honestly thought that my whole existence would be led alone, and that I would never have anyone, until I met you."

I smiled, and then a thought occurred to me, "You're not going to drink my blood or anything? Or ya know…kill me?"

He laughed, "No. We drink from animals only, and I could never even think of harming you."

"What's your favorite?" I asked, kind of shocked he didn't kill people.

"Favorite what?"

"Animal, which you eat." I asked purely out of curiosity.

"Mountain Lion's," He told me and then stopped smiling, "Your okay with this then?"

I nodded. "Very okay. I would be even more okay if you decided to kiss me again…."

I trailed off at his look, his lips descended onto mine.

"I kind of relieved," I said with a moan as his lips returned to my neck, "I was thinking some serious shit. I honestly thought you where going to tell me you where gay…or born a woman, or that ONE man in America born without a dick."

He laughed, "Bella, I was born a perfectly normal baby boy, with all of my body parts attached."

I grinned, thinking of that body part in question.

Oh yes, having a vampire boyfriend was fun.

XXX

**//AN:It's a shorty, I'm sorry. Like I said I'm not in a good mood and I've got a lot going on right now. So sorry.**

**Let me know what you think, please. **

**I've gotten 90 reviews so far! My goal is 100!**

**Keep up the great reviewing everyone!**

**ALSO,**

**Please note,**

**In the upcoming chapters I am taking your votes and turning them into something.**

**There will be some Hamilton bashing/guard tricking.**

**There MIGHT be a little sex…I'm not sure though.**

**I've never written any as of now and well…I'm just not to sure. Tell me what you think.**

**ALSO, some breaking out might happen?**

**Who knows!!**

**I don't even know!//**


	7. Chapter 6 So long, Not goodbye

**/A.N:**

**112 Reviews!**

**Have I mentioned how much I love each and every one of you? Let me tell you here.**

**Alright let me explain this upcoming chapter.**

**The idea was brought up to me of Edward leaving Bella, (I have a funny feeling the person who said this was a Jacob fan...) But then again, I am no Sherlock, I'm only going on guesses.**

**So, I decided to listen to that crazy Jacob lover, and yeah I bet your thinking...("OMC! HE'S LEAVING HER? NOOOO!") Yeah...and you probably want to throw tomatoes at me and scream profane words...Be my guest.**

**JUST, read this lovely chapter first. )**

**P.S. Am I a Jacob Black fan?**

**HELLS NO!**

**;) He's coming up in the next few chapters...maybe he's the one you should throw tomatoes at.../**

-This is Bella's POV of her thinking.-

The law and I have had a relationship ever since I can remember, gone on a few dates but I never wanted anything serious, you know. The normal relationship. Anyways, My first meeting with the lovely law was when I turned seven. I stole candy from a store and got caught. The police let me go and the owner of the store decided not to press charges, only if I promised I'd never do it again.

Three days later, I was stealing a dog from the same store, so what's wrong if my promises aren't...official? 

When I turned thirteen, I got my first tattoo, It was a black heart surrounded by flames. The man that gave it to me was an ex-con, he had recently gotten out of jail and he'd give anyone a tattoo or piercing for the right price. With me, I have him money and cigarettes. **NEVER SEX**. He'd get 20 of anything I stole and three packs of cigs until I felt I'd given him enough. He knew what type of ink I wanted on my body and my moment fed flue to his fire.

I was doing pretty well by the age of sixteen, which is...now. My mother hardly knew I existed, the men and women she was ducking clouded her vision. I never went to her apartment, ever. The same goes for the fact that she never came looking for me.

I guess I've always been fucked up. Smoking, drinking and getting tattoos since the age of thirteen and stealing since I was seven. Now, at my current age, my body holds twenty-three tattoos, on my back, arms and waist. It also holds four piercings. My tung, my eyebrow and two piercings on my breasts. Yeah, I got brave.

I came to camp crossroads three months ago, because my mother didn't want me, because the cops where sick of me, also because I'd robbed a liqueur store. That's when I met Edward.

Even now I don't know where my feelings stand for my auburn haired sex god of a vampire boyfriend. I think, no wait, I'm positive I love him.

I never thought I'd feel this way about anyone. I was always desired by yeah, yeah, but never gave then a second look. But with Edward...everything was...different. I wanted him, really, really wanted him. Like I've never wanted ANYONE before...

"Bella?" Edward's voice pulled me from my thoughts. I glanced up at him, he stared at me, shirtless.

"Yeah?" I asked, drooling over him.

"You where staring off into space..."

"Oh, sorry."

He chuckled, "What where you thinking about?"

I sighed, "My life."

"Oh, that boring, huh?"

I glared at him, "Stop! I was thinking about my life and everything in it, and you." I sighed, "So far your the only good thing in it."

He grinned, proud. Then suddenly he appeared nervous and scared. Before I could say anything he sighed, "Bella. My family and I can't stay here any longer..."

I froze..._No...no...NO!_

"Hamilton is beginning to suspect why we have no other family and also, she is seconds away from catching us every time we go hunting...I...we can't stay here any longer."

My insides were burning at his words. I managed to mutter a small, "I see.."

He sighed, looking pained to tell me all of this. "I didn't want...I really wanted---" 

"How long were you planning this?" I shouted, "How long were you going to sit there and act as if everything is alright?"

"Nothing is alright Bella! I'm a vampire and you...your..."

"Human." I snarled at the words, spitting them out like it was the dirtiest thing to have crossed my path.

"You see? Any moment with you...I could loose control! I could kill you!"

"I wish you would." I mumbled, hoping he hadn't herd me.

"I can't do this Bella. I put your life in danger every moment...I think of you, and I do, always. Your smell, your touch, your voice...everything."

I was close to sobbing, but I would not let him see the tears that threatened to fall.

"I don't want you to go." I whispered, for once in my life feeling...innocent.

"Bella, you need to learn to...move on. To live."

I glared at him, "What is there to live for, huh?" I shouted, "Now that your just picking up and leaving."

"I...don't want to, honest. But my family and I, we have to."

I laughed, a dry horse laugh. "That's not it though." I told him. "It's not only your family stopping you, is it?"

He didn't meet my gaze.

"Your afraid." I shouted, "Your afraid of the monster you think you are! You can't do this to yourself Edward! You can't go around everyday punishing yourself, hurting yourself over something like this."

"I want redemption." He whispered.

"Then go for it, dammit! Don't come to me and say your scared of yourself when you are near me."

"But I am!"

"Fine." I reasoned. "But, I'm not scared of you. I never have been, and I never will be. I love you."

I gasped, I didn't even mean for the words to come out of my mouth, it felt like one of those..._oh crap!_ Moments.

He stared at me...not saying anything. "I..."

"Fine!" I said with a dry laugh, "Don't say anything...I get it."

"--Love you."

_Huh?_

"Bella..." Edward whispered taking about five steps from one point in the room towards me. "I love you, too."

Seconds later Edward's cold hard body was pressed up against mine. He picked me up, (I felt his hards hover over my ass...) and carried me over to the bed. He mumbled something against my ear as his lips kissed up and down the path of my neck.

"Edward..." I moaned, "What...-moan- are we doing?" He mumbled something I didn't hear.

"No. Stop! Your leaving..." I yelled pushing him off of me. "You want to fuck me before you leave? Is that it?"

He looked stunned, and by the look of his now tight jeans, so was Edward Jr.

"I want to take you with me." He whispered as he crawled back up my body. "You can leave with my family and I..." He trailed off to suck on my neck some more, "and we will be happy. Isn't that what you want?"

I felt the sudden urge to scream happily...or punch someone...but I didn't. But, I could not stop the grin from appearing on my face.

"What do you want, Edward?" I asked him, completely serious.

"I want you." he said. The love in his golden eyes was all the proof I needed.

"Edward..." I mumbled against his neck, "Make love to me."

**/A.N:**

**Muahh! Yes! I cut it off there! -Evil laugh plays-**

**So, how are you all doing? Did you need a box of tissues or did you laugh your ass off?**

**Well, anyways...**

**Some of you want Sex (GAWD people! Get your mind out of the gutters!) Only kidding!**

**Anyways, I've never written any sex pieces before –gasp-- Yeah, It's new to me. Well, I might do it if some of you lets say...encourage me? Some positive attitude towards this fan fiction might make a girl feel better...**

**Also,**

**Jacob Black -spits- Well, yeah he's going to be in the upcoming chapters...but, Bella's not going to fall for him.**

**Oh, and Mike Newton will be in it too! But...he'll be...erm...different.**

**Haha... Poor Edward! Lemme know what you think about this, I wanna see what your guesses are.**

**Okies, Much love.**

**Nicole./**


	8. Chapter 7 Feeling the love

**/A.N:**

**Erm...right.**

**Thank you all for your lovely reviews, did I scare enough of you yet? -evil laugh-**

**Anyways, I decided to give the whole sex thing a try...so here I am writing a bit of lemon-ish...if it's bad...tell me. BE WARNED! I've never done this before...ever...**

**So sorry if it burns your eyes. Go ahead, send me flames...throw tomatoes, kill me...-sobs-**

**Also, this is NOT in Bella's POV or Edward's. NO ONES POV/**

"Edward," Bella whispered, "Make love to me."

And with that, it was sealed. There was no turning back, no other path to take. They had both confessed their growing love for one another, and now, was the time to show it.

Edward had been around ninety years and had never felt this way before, to him, Bella was redemption. She was the light in the darkness of his life...his existence. Only now, Bella was making him feel as if he was some silly seventeen year old boy, he had never done anything like this before and he was pretty sure neither had she.

Seconds later, Edward's cold hands quickly removed her shirt and threw it across the room, as soft giggle came from the girl below him.

He looked at everything that was now his, Bella, was now waring a black bra and she had somehow managed to remove her pants...a slow blush crept on her face making her more beautiful...

"Do I make you unconformable?" he asked, she shook her head.

"Only when you look at me like that." she told him, he chuckled.

"You have no idea how beautiful you are, Bella." He mumbled as he kissed her neck and made his way down her body, his hands reached behind her unclasping her bra leaving her torso bare before him, "You skin is so soft...so warm and welcoming..." he said looking at her chest.

The second he touched her, she moaned. "Edward..." His hands felt so good on her...so right...

"You have too many clothes on," Bella said with a sly grin.

Edward quickly removed his pants leaving him only in his boxers, and her in her panties.

"I love you." He whispered as his hands trailed down her body to remove her black panties, he received a moan from her at the simple action.

"I love you, too." She whispered as she slowly pulled his boxers off.

And then it happened.

They where both unclothed together. They were staring into each other's eye's.

"I trust you." She whispered. He nodded his head.

"It's going to hurt..."

"I know." Bella told him, "But it will be worth it."

He entered her, up to her barrier. She was everything he had dreamed about...

"God...Bella..."

He looked at her and she nodded her head, giving permission to continue.

He entered her farther breaking her barrier of innocence. She cried out in pain.

Edward held on to her as she tried to move away from him to stop the pain.

He stayed inside her, frozen, not wanted to hurt her even more.

"Edward," Bella moaned, a new found completeness had entered her and she didn't want it to leave. With him she felt something she never had before, love.

She cried out his name as he began to move inside her, the pain slowly disappearing, being replaced by white hot pleasure.

"Bella, God..." His cold hands reaching behind her to trace the tattoo of the heart on fire. 

They both suddenly felt as though the pleasure was building inside them. With one quick motion, Bella met his thrusts, with a moan.

Her legs tightened around his hips as Edward screamed her name. He thrust wildly into her, edged on by her moans. _His was wild and she loved it._

As they grew closer to orgasm, he thrust faster and harder inside her. Screaming each other's name's as they came.

"Bella!"

"Edward!"

When it was over, they lay on the bed panting. Bella was the first to speak.

"That was—it was..." She trailed off looking for a word to describe what had just happened.

"Fucking amazing." Edward said with a chuckle as he held her.

"Yeah...that about covers it."

He kissed her forehead at that, "That and then some."

The End.


	9. Authors Note again

**/A.N**

**-falls over laughing-**

**Did you guys think I ended Camp Crossroads?**

**Well I didn't. I said 'THE END' To the sex scene, because well, that might be the only one.**

**Yeah I went and read some Harry Potter Sex Fan fictions and now my mind is messed up. **

**It so did NOT help while writing this to picture Edward, Bella, AND Harry Potter.**

**Yeah, I'm messed up.**

**So? Who wants a 'coming up on Camp Crossroads thing?' Here ya go.**

**They try to escape.**

**They have way more sex.**

**Edward DOESN'T leave Bella.**

**Mike is gay and flirts with Edward.**

**Jacob is a moron and flirts with Bella.**

**Both of them end up getting...punched.**

**Hamilton...well...hehe something fun happens with her.**

**AND MAYBE...Bella turns into a vampire? -gasp-**

**Tune in next on...Camp Crossroads!**

**Sorry, I couldn't resist that last thing...**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed my downfall at the sex thingy.**

**Please Review! I love you all!**

**Love,**

**Nicole./**


	10. Another Note! Kill me NOW!

/A.N/

Sorry guys! This is an update but with no chapter!

:(

I can't think of anything to write about!!

PLEASE click the purple button and tell me what YOU WANT!!

I need help!!

I don't want Camp Crossroads to be incomplete forever, HELP ME KEEP IT GOING!!

I love you all, I REALLY DO! So, please, HELP ME!

P.S.

Have you all seen the AMAZING on set movie photos of Twilight?

Gaaaah...just looking at them makes me want to write another lemon.

Much love,

Nicole.


	11. Chapter 8 Plans and Flirting

**/A.N**

**I'm sorry this took so long! I know a lot of you have probably stopped reading Camp Crossroads. I've been very busy lately and if I get positive feedback on this next chapter, I'll write more during the week.**

**Enjoy./**

"He keeps looking at you." I told Edward one day at lunch. The vampire in question raised his eyes to look at the blond haired boy drooling over him.

"Newton?" Edward asked, clueless.

"Yes Mike." I said, glaring at the pretty boy, "He keeps staring at you, and he keeps staring at your ass."

Edward chuckled and raised an eyebrow, "Really? So you think he's..."

"Gay. Yeah." I told him, "If he stares at you one more time, I'm going to kill him."

"Going to kill who?" Emmett asked as he, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper sat down at the lunch table.

I looked at him grimly, "Mike."

Alice giggled, "Newton? The one with the crush on Edward?"

Edward and I both held mirror glares towards his sister.

"Right. So, we need to talk." Emmett told me, "We have to leave...soon. Edward already told us that he's taking you. So, our main plan is...how do we escape?"

Rosalie snorted, "I could deal with the guards for a little while..." She trailed off at Emmett's jealous look. "Never mind."

I glanced at Alice, she appeared to be lost in thought, "I know how we are going to get out." She said, "It's Bella's plan."

I found five pairs of gold eyes staring at me. "What the...?"

Emmett grinned, "A plan? Really? Tell us."

"It was just a thought. But I guess it could work..." I told them, I was going to continue when Mike Newton walked over to our table.

"Hiya!" he waved, looking for at Edward than anyone else, "Um, so...I was wondering if I could ask you all something."

Alice spaced out for about three seconds, then grinned. She just had a vision, "Sure Mike! Whats up?"

The boy looked nervous, he was staring at his feet and refused to meet anyone in the eyes. When he finally asked the question, I barely herd it. "I was wondering if...you guys are all...together. You know, Emmett dating Rosalie...Alice dating Jasper...Bella dating...Edward." He looked pained to state the last one.

Emmett barked out a laugh, "Yeah Newton we are." What was left of Mike's hope, deflated like a balloon.

"Oh." He mumbled, "So..um...Jasper..."

Jasper cut him off, "Stop! I'm with Alice! Who is a girl!" He nearly shouted. I felt bad for the guy, getting all of Mike's lust towards Edward and Emmett, even himself. I sighed must be tough being an empath.

Mike looked even worse, "Right...so...Edward..."

"Woah, HOLD UP!" I shouted, "Mike! Edward is FAR from gay, alright? He's not into you, and even if he was...I'd probably kill him before you had the change to get near him. Quit trying to get into his pants, alright? Fuck off, Newton." I told him, spitting on him for emphasis.

Newton turned around and walked away like a scared dog with his tail between his legs. I laughed.

"Good job, Bella." Rosalie told me, "If he had done that to Emmett, I would have ripped his dick off and shoved it down his throat." she added with a wink.

Emmett gulped, "Remind me never to piss you off..ever..."

Alice turned to me, "Bella. We have to leave tonight. So, you might as well explain your plan to everyone here."

I nodded, "Right. So, here's my plan..."

**/A.N:**

**Hello everyone! Long time no talk to eh? Well, I'm SOOOO sorry, --REALLY!-- My grandfather died and it affected my family, including myself. I could not continue any of my fictions, but, I've decided to continue Camp Crossroads.**

**I decided to leave you at a cliffhanger here because rather than Bella telling you the plan, I'm going to show you. The next chapter will take place during the Cullen's escape. **

**Also, Hamilton is going DOWWWN.**

**Thanks so much my lovely fans for sticking with me! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Nicole./**


End file.
